Secret Lovers
by Burnbee
Summary: ok so nico and pedro are secret lovers...or so they think.the marmosets know about them and try to...
1. Chapter 1

the secret lovers flew from their hollow at the dead of hollow being right next to a huge clearing in the Rio De Janeiro landed in the center and gathered up twigs and leaves to build a the nest was finished nico watched his lover snuggle down into the center of the nest before inviting nico flew over and climbed into the nest next to his lover who put a wing around his small looked up into the starry sky like they do once a week and pointed out constilations to the other.  
>"why do we like to do this when it's really cold outside pedro?"nico ask looking up at the sky.a small shiver went down his reached around nico tighter with his left wing and placed his head on top of nico' dug his face into pedro's chest alittle.<br>"i don't know.i just think the stars are pretty."pedro replied pulling nico closer to nodded in reached his other wing over and ruffled nico crest.  
>"hey."nico giggled looking at pedro.<br>"what?"pedro smiled innocently as he looked at nico.  
>"you know what pedro."nico returned their gazes to the stars.<br>"why do you like looking at the stars?"pedro ask.  
>"if i knew i wouldn't have ask you if you knew why you liked to look at the stars."nico replied and pedro chuckled.<br>"ok so you have no your reason gonna be my reason now?"pedro thought about it before nodding his head yes in pedro's glanced down at nico and placed a kiss on his head causing nico to nuzzle pedro a smiled he loved the reactions he got from nico sometimes.  
>*hours later*<br>as the sun started to raise apon the horizon and the stars dissapeared nico had fallen knew this would happen with how tired nico was earlier but nico said he'd be ok and that he didn't want to ruin the fun just 'cause he's smiled picking up his lover and putting him on his cleaned up the nest and took off home.  
>*their hollow*<br>pedro placed nico in his nest then lay'd beside running a wing through nico's crest causing him to stir a little pedro closed his eye's and fell opened his eye's and was upset to find him and his lover in their again nico had ruined it even though he promised to pedro this time that he could do knew how much pedro wanted to but nico fell asleep wanted to slap himself but he knew everyone would be worried pedro had done it so he just curled up under pedro's wing and fell asleep too.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ when pedro awoke the next morning he couldn't find nico in their got up and streached before walking to the doorway and being hit with a small water stood back up and looked for who hit him only to see nico being chased by some monkey's towards the water fall but why wasn't he flying?<br>"AH!"nico shouted as he doged another water balloon but jumped right in the way of a big one and was knocked to the tried to get back up but was to wet thats when pedro flew stepped between his nico and the monkey's.  
>"back off maurice."pedro grawled.<br>"what are you going to do sit on us?move chubby we have unfinished business with shorty there."maurice was it pedro didn't care if they called him fat but nobody called his nico jumped on maurice.  
>"DON'T YOU DARE EVER CALL HIM SHORTY AGAIN!"pedro shouted and punched maurice in the was flying by when he saw pedro causing problems.<br>"woah woah my son my amigo we do not beat up marmosets for no reason."rafael stopped punching maurice in the face and looked up.  
>"he called nico shorty,did something so he couldn't fly,and threw water balloons at him."pedro picked the cardnal up and pushed him towards nico.<br>"get out of here maurice and never touch my family again."rafael said and the marmosets took off running.  
>"nico are you ok?"pedro ask helpping nico stand up.<br>"n-n-n-no-o-o i'm i'm n-n-n-not-t-t.i'm i'm c-cold and and my wing-ng h-hurts."nico picked nico up and put him on his back and took off to the Blu Bird Sanctuary.  
>*hours later*<br>six hours later nico awoke back in his hollow with pedro beside him.  
>"aw."nico said once he sat up and felt a pain shoot through-out his wing."what happened pedro?"nico ask looking up at pedro.<br>"maurice."pedro said it was all he had to say.  
>"oh."nico said rubbing his leaned into pedro and whimpered as a jolt of pain was sent though his gentle rubbed nico's wing."it's not broken is it?my wing i mean."nico ask.<br>"no it'll be sore for awhile but the branch is still in for tonight."pedro said."because they said your wing would be better by then."pedro added.  
>"well if you wanna do a better last night tonight we could sleep now and be up all night."nico knew what nico was getting at for he himself had used the same lines three months ago before their first smiled at nico before moving nico up a little in his carefully placed a wing around nico who was oviously scared pedro would hit his wing so he rapped both wings around pedro's and closed his eye's. <div> 


	2. Chapter 2

nico was out in seconds but pedro couldn't help but stay away and watch out for five minutes he gave in an drifted off to sleep.  
>*12:00 am*<br>" pedro."nico whispered shaking pedro after getting no reply he got an idea."HEY PEDRO!"nico shouted making pedro jump up.  
>"yea i heard you the first time and the second time nico.i really really heard you the THIRD TIME!"pedro laughed and nico giggled.<br>"well you didn't move i had to get you awake."nico replied."now come on we could even watch the sun rise today."nico sighed and stood up.  
>"alright one test before we go."pedro said.<br>"whta?"nico ask.  
>"fly."pedro stated."outside fly."pedro added.<br>"fine."nico said he flew around outside with pedro following."can we go now?"nico ask.  
>"yea lets go."pedro smiled.<br>*45minutes later*  
>"."pedro moaned as nico brushed up against his inner smiled kissed pedro's forhead."oh nico nico nico ohh."pedro felt pedro's vent tighten around his wing tips followed by a shot of and pedro had been together secretly for six not even rafael knew they were was about to say something but pedro grabbed him under his tail feathers and slid his wing tips into nico's moaned loudly his eye's fluttered closed as pedro thrust his wing tips in to nico head fell gently on pedro's was lying on top of pedro in the nest.<br>"oh pedro."nico moaned lowly as pedro slightly and gently brushed his wing tips against nico's inner grinded himself against pedro's wing thrusted his wing tips faster into brushed his wing tips harder against nico's inner as hard as nico had done moaned louder into pedro's neck and gripped pedro's back feathers tightly."oh pedro."nico moaned louder into his 's vent closed tight around his wing tips and he felt a shot of removed his wing tips and nico sat up on top of pedro's kissed pedro sweetly before rolling over off his love. 


End file.
